


Deck the Walls

by rainier_day



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But with tech and aliens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainier_day/pseuds/rainier_day
Summary: “You look awfully young to be Santa Claus. Is this what you do for buildings without chimneys? Scale the wall?”“Only for the very best kids.”





	Deck the Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Found a WIP and decided to turn it into a festive short for the holidays

The window opening wasn’t part of the plan and for a moment, Scott sees his life flash before his eyes. As the window swings open, the bottom of it just misses his very festive Santa hat as he ducks and a head sticks out and looks down at him.

A very handsome and very baffled looking head.

“Please don’t mind me. I’m just trying to get to the apartment above yours for perfectly legitimate and _legal_ reasons,” he tries with his best smile.

The man spares a glance upwards before turning back down to him, unconvinced. “I’m on the fifth floor,” he says.

Scott nods. “Yes, you are.”

“I’m on the fifth floor,” the man says again as if trying to make a point.

“And what a lovely view you have?” he tries again, his eyes resolutely glued onto the wall and the beautiful face above him.

At this, the man furrows his brows and chuckles and casually leans against the window frame. “It is, thank you,” he replies, looking directly back. Scott swallows hard and the man continues, “You look awfully young to be Santa Claus. Is this what you do for buildings without chimneys? Scale the wall?”

It’s only then that he remembers the beard he’s donning and the sack tied to his waist and shrugs. “Only for the very best kids.”

A laugh this time and Scott wonders if he even has a chance with this man. “Care to come in for a drink? I don’t have cookies but there’s milk in the fridge.”

He glances up at Sara’s apartment then back at the man and asks, “Do you invite all the Santa Clauses who come climbing up the wall inside?”

Backing away from the window, the man winks. “Only the very best ones.”

Climbing into the apartment, Scott breathes a sigh of relief at the feeling of solid ground beneath his feet and looks around. The basic layout is identical to his sister’s though the furniture is different. There’s the holiday classic, _Blasto Saves Christmas,_ playing on TV and “Oh, hey, are those Blast-Ohs? The only cereal that can enkindle the taste buds of all children in the galaxy?”

“Help yourself to a bowl if you want,” the man says, crossing the room. “Is whiskey okay or do you want something more festive? Cola de mono perhaps? I have the ingredients.”

“Whiskey is great, thanks” he replies, taking a seat on the couch and pulling off his beard. “I’m Scott Ryder, by the way.”

“Reyes Vidal,” the man returns from the kitchen. When he returns to the living room with a bowl, two tumblers and a bottle of well-aged whiskey, he sits down and pours them each a glass and says, “Indulge me if you will, Scott Ryder.”

A shiver runs down his spine and Scott’s pretty sure he’s lost the ability to speak.

“How on earth did you get up to the fifth floor?” Reyes asks.

Raising his hand, he wiggles his fingers. “I had a friend help me make these. Modified gloves work wonders for scaling walls—I mean, as long as it doesn’t rain or snow or is too windy or you have a fear or heights.”

Eyes bright with interest, the man asks, “Can I see those?”

“Only if you promise not to call the cops,” Scott replies, slipping them off.

Reyes laughs. “I’m sure you had perfectly legitimate and legal reasons.”

He takes a sip from his glass and nods in appreciation. This man knows how to pick his whiskey. “I do. I promise I do.” Then rubbing the back of his neck, he backtracks a little, “Well, maybe the legality part is kind of questionable, but my sister lives above you. Every year we have a contest to see who can be the best Santa Claus, and every year the rules get more convoluted.”  

Looking up from the gloves, Reyes asks, “What were your rules for this year?”

“Let’s see…this year I can’t use the front door, can’t be caught by the gift receiver, must have a funny gift and a thoughtful gift, must dress like Santa and film the whole the thing, and must leave one additional ornament on the other person’s tree for the ‘find the thing’ bonus round,” Scott lists off his fingers before suddenly remembering and tapping on his omnitool to stop recording. “My sister and her girlfriend are at that new Elcor Shakespearean play. Macbeth, I think? They’ve been gone since this morning but I forgot to set my alarm and slept in a little too late.”

Two in the afternoon is technically just a _little_ late.

And if he happened to take another two hour nap after, well, that doesn’t count.

Putting the gloves on the coffee table, Reyes sits back and sips his whiskey and Scott definitely _doesn’t_ stare at the way he hums approvingly. “I’m sorry for keeping you from your contest then.”

“No!” Scott immediately replies before quickly adding, “No, this is fine. Blasto and Blast-Ohs and whiskey? This…I think this is perfect. Sara’s gifts can wait. She won’t mind. I have until Christmas anyway.”

Reyes chuckles and he wonders if he’s being too straightforward. Flirting has never been a particular skill of his, and for all he knows, Reyes isn’t even single _or_ interested. If that’s the case, he’ll just have to never visit his sister again. Sara will just have to come find him at his place because there’s no way he can ever set foot in this building or even this part of town ever again.

“Well,” Reyes starts, drawing his attention back, “the next time you decide to give your contest another try, feel free to use my place as a starting point—since I so rudely interrupted you during your climb today.”

Scott arches a brow and nods slowly. “That’s a very generous offer, Reyes. I may just take you up on that. How about next week at this time? After I’m done, maybe we can grab dinner? My treat.”

“I never say no to a meal and good company,” Reyes replies easily. “Will your sister be out again next week?”

He shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe? I may need to come back and try a few times to get it right. The dinner invite still stands though.”

Laughing, Reyes grins at him. “Scott Ryder, you’re welcome to try as many times as you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reyes puts up a mistletoe over his window just for funsies. Scott nearly falls to his death again when he notices.
> 
> Scott ends up losing to Sara but it was 100% worth it.
> 
> It turns into a 2 vs. 2 contest the next year.


End file.
